


A Knight Among the Stars

by House_Arotrin



Series: A Knight Among the Stars [1]
Category: Phantasy Star Online 2
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Fantasy/Sci-Fi, Other, PSO2 roleplay, Romance, ongoing RP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Arotrin/pseuds/House_Arotrin
Summary: The first chapter of Wilhelm's adventures as an ARKS operative
Relationships: Wil & Neo Vanguard, Wil & Ninavask, Wil & Phineas, Wil & Rhed, Wil & Sakura, Wil & Siyo, Wil/Kaori, Wilhelm "Wil" Arotrin/Kaori Revan
Series: A Knight Among the Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108529





	1. The Board is Set

**Author's Note:**

> -Wilhelm is my character on Phantasy Star Online 2. Any other characters in this story are the intellectual property of other Players of this game, and ultimately the intellectual property of SEGA, the developers of Phantasy Star Online 2.
> 
> -Events referred to in this story are purely from Wilhelm’s perspective, along with collaboration with Kaori Revan (username Mysterie here) getting the details as best as could be explained.
> 
> -Tags and characters will change as Wilhelm's story progresses
> 
> -Introductions and disclaimers out of the way, enjoy reading A Knight Among the Stars

Deus Esca had been defeated. Adam Sacrid had ascended to the heavens and defiled all things good and holy with his twisted intentions for Earth. The Guardian alongside humans who defended Earth struck Adam down, thus beginning his cycle of death and rebirth every time he reared his ugly head. Earth was in an unexpected time, and the remnants of both Earth Guide and Mother Corps sought to stabilize the situation on the planet they called home. 

Around this same time when stability was being pursued was when Wilhelm was on a mission sent by the grandmaster of the Order of Light, a secret order of the Church who went to the far reaches of Earth to seek out and eliminate threats that were not yet known to the people or any of the other organizations who sought to safeguard the future. The thing was, however, Wilhelm was not a member of the Order, not fully. 

He had an aptitude for Aether, but he did not have an avatar arm yet. He had never even been trained on how to summon one, yet there he was, delving into a gem mine somewhere in western Europe at the command of the grandmaster with other prospect candidates for the Order. The mine went straight into the mountain for around fifty yards and began spiraling down into the ground from there with passages branching out every ten yards after that. 

“What exactly does the grandmaster have us looking for?” One of the candidates asked the rest of the group. 

“Well the Order specializes in taking down threats not known by the public, so I would have to guess it is probably something of a mythical or supernatural nature.” Another of the group answered. 

“You are probably right, but that does not mean we can automatically assume what this threat is going to be.” 

“Is it a dragon? A phoenix? I’ve always wanted to see one of those.” 

Wilhelm sighed, shaking his head. “We are not on a sightseeing trip, we are on a reconnaissance mission, scouting out the threat for the Order to eliminate. Some of us do not have avatar arms, so that means we cannot fight whatever it is that we come across.”

“Speak for yourself Arotrin. I have mine right here.” the newest candidate said as he waved his twin guns in the air. 

“Then I guess that means you will be the one to defend us if we come across anything that will attack us?” Wilhelm retorted. 

“Please… I would gun down any threat before it gets too close.” 

“Texans…” Wilhelm chuckled as they kept going down the path that was before them. 

After what felt like hours of descending into the mine, they decided to stop just inside a rather spacious area that appeared to be thirty yards across, and the same in the length, it was a perfect square on the floor where they were, but it ascended up into the dark expanse of the area above them. Everyone ate and drank something before they decided to continue on. 

The moment they reached the middle of the area, it suddenly looked like the shadows and the darkness around them was breathing, expanding and retracting with a second between each part of the process. A sense of dread washed over them as it felt like the walls were closing in as well. It was almost like a child’s nightmare about running down a long, dark hallway with the walls, floor, and ceiling closing in on all sides. 

The one candidate with his avatar arm already drawn started firing his twin machine guns in the general direction of what he thought was movement in front of him. Right as the magazines were emptied, that was when the source of the darkness made itself known. There was a golden monolith with a violet hue of light around it with tendrils of darkness emitting from crimson orbs that had attached themselves to it and taken root. It was as though they were staring right at the beating heart of a sinister creature. 

“This… is not normal…” one of the candidates said, paralyzed with fear. The other candidates except Wilhelm were trembling with fear. He was the only one that was maintaining his cool and he was one of the ones who did not have an avatar arm. 

“How many of you know Aetheric arts?” Wilhelm asked as he tried to remain calm in the face of all of his fears. “If you have ability, trust in them. Have faith in your team, and the strength of your arm.” His words betrayed his heart, he was much more afraid than he had ever been before. Then there was a voice that sounded like a loud whisper. 

You… don’t… belong… in… this… universe… All… shall… end… as… it… began… in… darkness! 

Wilhelm instinctively crossed his arms in front of him as though to block a blow right as wind shot out from the monolith, the darkness being forced out from it like a swipe of an arm. The other candidates fell back and struggled to get up, but Wilhelm stood firm. He did not know if it was fear that was driving him, or if something else was keeping him from falling.  
“Get back to the surface… contact the Order… and let them know that they need to get in contact with ARKS. We are dealing with something that is beyond supernatural or mythical, and therefore beyond our expertise.” he shouted, not taking his eyes off of the monolith. 

“W-what about you?” The one with the twin machine guns asked. “What are you going to do?”

“I’ll buy you some time, that’s all I can guarantee. Might be seconds, might be minutes, I don’t know. You have an avatar arm, protect our fellow candidates in the escape.”

After a brief second of silence, the candidate spoke, “Light be with you, brother Wilhelm.” 

“And you, brother. Now go, before the darkness devours you all. I am a pawn, all I know how to do is move forward. I am expendable, and if this sacrifice saves the lives of many or if it saves just one I will be able to rest knowing I did my part in making sure you get out of here.” Wilhelm said as he withstood another swipe from the darkness. 

You… are… no… Guardian… why… don’t… you...run?

Wilhelm’s gaze did not leave the monolith. “Because if I do, people will die. I cannot run when they are depending on me.” 

Then… you… choose… death… not… just… for… you… but… for… all… of… Earth…

The stakes were just raised. Wilhelm had no choice but to fight, and the odds were substantially stacked against him. The darkness that had once filled the room converged on the monolith, which then took on the likeness of a man. Detail for detail it looked exactly like Wilhelm. 

“When you die… you will be looking your worst fears in the eye as you draw your last, agonizing breath. Then I will destroy this planet after I make quick work of you!” a darkened sword formed in the hand of the monolith and lit the room with a crimson hue, an indication of Falspawn activity. Two swift swipes of the sword, and cuts formed on Wilhelm’s chest, blood spurting forth from them. For how quick they were, they cut surprisingly deep. The velocity alone was enough also to send him back and make him hit the wall of the area. Wilhelm then hit the floor. 

The monolith then started walking toward the prone and vulnerable Wilhelm, sword situated in a way that could quickly end him with just a flick of the wrist. “Just a weak… pathetic… pawn… a worthless sacrifice in the whole spectrum of the board. Do you have anything to say before I end your shameful existence, little pawn?” it raised the sword up, ready to strike. 

Wilhelm was already weak from both the impact against the wall, and blood loss. Something within him began to steel, an unwavering resolve fueled by his will to overcome the odds stacked against him. Three words left his lips, though weak they were audible. “Come forth…” he got in a kneeling position slowly and weakly, barely able to move, much less have the strength to stand or speak much. “Uchelgais.”


	2. The Opening Moves

Uchelgais… the Welsh word for ‘ambition’. Wilhelm was creating his avatar arm right there in the fires of adversity, just seconds away from what would most definitely be considered certain death. That avatar arm was forged from the steeled resolve of a man who had no other option but to stand fast, and it was reinforced with his will to overcome the odds stacked against him. Lives were hanging in the balance, and he just brought forth a means to defend those lives. The sword that formed in Wilhelm’s right hand looked like something that came out of an interpretation of Arthurian legend. It was long enough to be comfortably wielded two-handed, the blade and guard were both royal blue with gold trim around the outer edges, and gold diamond-shaped patterns down the blade. There was a blue crystal inside the guard, and the grip was solid enough to be able to withstand the fiercest Wilhelm could hold it with. 

With his right hand he held the sword up, the blade above him in a way to block the coming strike as it was arcing down toward him. At the last second he reinforced the blade with his left hand, and once the blades clashed, he angled the sword to the left, diverting the sword of the monolith and in the same motion as he stood he slammed the pommel of his sword into its stomach. He then brought Uchelgais up into a combat ready stance, now gripping it with both hands instead of just one. Even if he wound up dying, he would do everything in his power to destroy the monolith. 

“Ambition… do you truly think a base human emotion such as that would be able to save you from death? You are going to bleed out any minute now… how are you still standing?” the monolith spoke as it also readied its sword. 

“The heart is the seat of human emotion, but if I was letting it dictate my actions, I would have died because of fear.” Wilhelm charged the monolith. Their swords clashed, and the fight truly began. The sound of the continual clashing of blades echoed in the area and up through the passage. 

“No matter… you will still die, and you will be wiped from existence.” the monolith kicked Wilhelm back. Though the human did not fall, the monolith still charged forward and thrust his sword forward toward his chest. 

“You have made a fatal error, and now I see it clearly.” Wilhelm brought his sword up to feign a block, and then he parried the blade away. “You underestimate…” his vision blurred. “...the human will…” he was getting weaker, but he was still standing. His blade began to glow blue as his body moved on its own. Each swing of his sword was swifter and harder than the previous, sending the monolith into full retreat for the first time in the seemingly one-sided fight. 

“The will is just a state of mind… you have no real power here… you are going to die, unless…” just then the blue light emitting from Wilhelm’s blade began to grow, giving the sword the appearance of doubling in size. With one swing, he shook the stance of the monolith. With the second swing he broke the sword it wielded.  
“Your parlor tricks are over, agent of darkness…” Wilhelm said as his vision went black as he brought his sword down with one last strike. The illusion of a man faded as the true monolith was broken and destroyed by the three strike combo executed by Wilhelm. There was a shockwave once the monolith was destroyed. It disintegrated, but it sent Wilhelm reeling back into the wall again and he did not get back up, having lost consciousness as he delivered the final blow against the darkness that had taken residence in that mine.

\---

The ARKS operatives that were dispatched to destroy the source of the darkness in the mine arrived on the scene only to find a small crater where the monolith once was, and the unconscious Wilhelm who had obviously lost a lot of blood. Two of the operatives went to check on him while the third checked for any lingering F-factor or Falspawn that may have been formed as a result. 

“Who is that man…” 

The two operatives finished checking Wilhelm’s vitals. He was unconscious, barely hanging on to life due to being on the verge of bleeding to death. “He’s lost a ton of blood, should we take him to a nearby hospital?” 

The lead operative shook his head. “Their technology is primitive in comparison to ours. He will die if we take him to one. Activate the emergency telepipe. We’re taking him to medbay.” 

The two operatives carefully picked Wilhelm up and carried him to the telepipe, which took them to the gateway ship, and they hastily made their way back to Thorn, the ship that they were based out of. They made haste with Wilhelm to medbay and checked him in. They rushed him back and immediately proceeded to saving his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This is how Wilhelm, a human from Earth, ended up on Ship Thorn, and began his journey into space.


	3. The Pawn Advances

When Wilhelm opened his eyes, he was staring up at the ceiling of what he recognized to be something similar to a hospital. 

“Oh good, you’re awake.” A voice said. Presuming it was one of the nurses, he tried sitting up but couldn’t due to the burning sensation across his chest. He looked down and saw that he was bandaged. 

“What… what happened?” Wilhelm asked, reaching up and holding his chest. 

“Some of our operatives found you in a cave, sword in hand, collapsed on the floor of the deepest chamber of it, and a small crater where something had evidently been destroyed. I was hoping you could tell me what happened. The ones who contacted us said that you were buying them time to escape. Escape from what?”

He forced himself to sit up, no matter how much it hurt. “There was a monolith… a metallic-looking structure of some type there in the center of the chamber…” he rubbed his temples, trying to recall what had happened precisely. 

“What exactly did this monolith look like?” 

“It looked like… some sort of giant flower petal, with what looked to be growths on it. Darkness protruded from each growth, and the monolith itself.” 

“How could an Earthling with no formal ARKS training have destroyed that? Your F-factor readings are nonexistent.”

"Your guess is as good as mine. All I knew is if I ran, we all would have died, and possibly more than just us. I made that call, though it should have cost me my life."

"Could you imagine the praise you would receive for such a deed if word spread of it?"

"Silence those who witnessed it by giving them everything that abomination left behind. I do not want word spreading of this, I want my deed to remain unknown until people ask how I received this scar." Wilhelm gestured to his chest.

"And what of the reward given to you by the owner of the mines in that area? He gave you the deeds to two mines and the land surrounding them."

"... I'll keep them. As a memento of the deed."

The person questioning him nodded. "Do you seek answers for what happened on Earth?"

Wilhelm thought for a moment. "Yes. I desire to find answers for what happened on Earth. I also desire to aid others to ensure such a thing does not happen again elsewhere as well."

"If you wish, I can have the Admiral enlist you into ARKS right now."

"I will take a one-year course to gain my bearings, then I'll join."

"Alright, I will let her know, and get the proper documents in order."

And so began Wilhelm's journey as an ARKS operative. Little did he know the adventure that his life would set out on as a result of that choice.


	4. The Pawn's Battle

-the following takes place 1 year prior to Wilhelm meeting Sakura, Rhed, and Ninavask, his first ties with the Neo Vanguard alliance. Wilhelm's 1 year anniversary of being on Thorn was his graduation day from the academy.-

It had already been a year since Wilhelm was brought aboard the Thorn for emergency treatment, and thus a year since he joined ARKS upon evidence of his encounter with a fragment of the Profound Darkness being brought before the Intelligence Bureau. 

He had opted to take a one-year course to gain his bearings with a class and fighting on various planets in various situations. He specialized in the defensive aspects of Hunter, and was conditioned to take an immense beating from enemies of various shapes and sizes from Rappies to Dark Falz. What he lacked in speed and strength, he made up for with the fortitude to stand his ground and as such was a formidable ally to have in battle, and a terrible opponent to cross in the arena. Sword was his specialty as a Hunter. He favored the knuckles though when he subbed as a Fighter. It was different, having to learn a different style of fighting than he had learned on Earth. He learned that when it came to the various beings that ARKS faced, mercy was not going to be an option nearly every time.

Having graduated from the course, he could finally begin his career as an ARKS operative. No sooner than when he exited the elevator and entered the gate lobby, the emergency alert for Dark Falz Elder's arrival commenced. It was going to be his first emergency mission, and he knew failure would mean more lives lost than could be helped...

After the battle, he went to Franca's Cafe and began his tradition of opening a tab after every successful major battle based on the meseta received. The rest, he allotted toward buying a place of his own.


	5. The Pawn Becomes a Knight

\---Emergency: Elder of the Unfathomable Abyss---

Chaos ensued once the alert for Dark Falz Elder’s approach to the Oracle fleet. The call for action rang out as three battles began simultaneously. Almost every available ARKS operative was mobilized to the city area of the ships to deal with the Falspawn that were appearing there. A smaller group was assigned to take care of the Falz arms, Falspawn that looked like each one had a mind of their own, nearly twice the size of a Dark Ragne it seemed, that started attacking the ships. As the smaller group engaged the arms, the call to battle rang over Wilhelm’s headset. 

“Wilhelm, our resources are stretched thin as it is. The majority of operatives are bound to the city areas fighting Falspawn, and a window of opportunity is about to present itself to break through and take the fight straight to the Dark Falz.” The Admiral paused before continuing. “The Guardian is planetside on Omega, Matoi is aiding him, and our veteran operatives have their hands tied on the first two fronts I just told you about. We need you to lead the attack on Elder. Defeat him and you save the fleet. Fail, and countless more will surely die. We are all counting on you.”

No pressure or anything, but the stakes were just raised as the reality of what ARKS faced was brought to fruition. He ran swiftly to the gateway ship and boarded it. Eleven others were on board with him. He had no time to learn their names, just their classes. It looked like there was a total of three Hunters, one with a partisan, one with the wired lance, and Wilhelm who wielded a sword. There were three additional close-ranged operatives as well, one Katana braver, one Soaring Blade bouncer, and one Dual Saber fighter. There were also three ranged operatives, one rifle ranger, one launcher ranger, and one gunner. Lastly there was a Force user, a Techter, and a Bouncer who would aid in support and stay behind to protect the two. A well-balanced group put together on the spot to encounter one of the arch enemies of ARKS, and to make things more interesting all of them were fresh out of the academy too. 

The twelve of them left the ship and landed near a teleporter that was on the ruins of a recently destroyed ship. The scene looked apocalyptic in nature, broken ships everywhere in the space around them, several more being under attack and some exploding. They would have to act quickly, as fear and dread filled their hearts. 

The communications officer spoke to them all over their headsets and told them to steel themselves, remember their training, and not to play the hero before they teleported into battle. 

Nearly all hope for victory left as soon as the group appeared on the platform as they looked up and saw Dark Falz Elder in person for the first time. He looked like a massive Falspawn whose flesh appeared to be made of stone. He had weak spots, but most almost all were well-guarded. Compared to the size of Elder, the twelve operatives looked like ants. Where it took place among the fleet, the battle was being broadcasted so everyone on the ships would be able to watch it.   
As soon as Elder brought all six of his arms out and approached the platform, everybody charged, but were quickly slapped back by a sweeping motion of one of his arms. They could not even get close enough to him to land a hit. He brought three of his arms back and fired them in a straight shot across the length of the platform, knocking the operatives down as soon as they got back up. 

The second time Wilhelm saw three of Elder’s colossal hands approach again for another attack, he began strategizing on the spot. 

“Whenever he does this, move out of the way, and aim at the unarmored parts of his arm and hand!” 

The ranged operatives did as Wilhelm instructed, but the hunters were not quite getting the concept yet. 

“Partisan and wired lance users, attack a different part of the arms. Divide up your attacks wisely, but keep them consistent.” 

The next time this happened they were ready. The battle began to go smoothly for the first time they had been facing the Dark Falz. Wilhelm blocked one of Elder’s attacks with his sword, and soon two of the arms were destroyed.

As the battle raged on, the other four arms were destroyed as well. Then, Elder moved back from the platform, all six of his arms reappeared and he raised two of them up. “Answer me, O depths…” his booming voice resonated as he spoke, a massive orb of ice forming overhead. 

“Brace yourselves! Move away from wherever he is aim-” the ice hit the platform and froze Wilhelm in place where he stood.

\----while frozen---

In his mind, Wilhelm stood, staring into the white void of nothingness that seemed to be on the edge of life and death. He examined the factors in his life that led him up to the point he was at now, frozen during a fight against the most powerful entity he had ever raised a hand against. Four floating orbs of light surrounded him.

The first light, the gold light, spoke. “Little pawn in the grand design… I am that which represents Integrity.”

The second light, resembling the color of Uchelgais, spoke. “Little pawn on the frontline… I am that which represents your Valor.”

The third light, the blue light. “Little pawn at the edge of enemy territory… I am that which represents your Loyalty.”  
The final light, the crimson light, spoke. “Little pawn putting others before yourself… I am that which represents your Honor.” 

The four lights then spoke in unison, “Speak your mind, what is it that you seek?” 

Wilhelm spoke. “My avatar form. I seek my avatar form, a boon bestowed upon me based on your evaluation of my character. Search me to the very foundation of my being, and grant me an avatar form based on what you find in me.”

The four lights spoke one after the other as they spun around him swiftly, “Little pawn… in your Integrity, you have been measured in the balance and have been found blameless. In your Valor, there is none you have fought with that is your equal. You are the first into battle, and the last one to leave. In your Loyalty, you will not betray a cause once you pledge yourself to it. In your Honor, you have done nothing to shame it. You put others before yourself, and you press forward no matter what you face, doing all you can to protect others. Based on this test of your character… we grant you an armor that speaks of the purity of your character… the armor of Sir Galahad, a Knight of the Round Table, the purest of character among all of them.” The lights dissipated as they gave way to the reality that was before him. Elder was getting ready to slam his last remaining arm into the ice and thus finish Wilhelm off as well. “Break forth, Sir Wilhelm, Knight in service to the Universe, and defeat every threat like this you come across without hesitation or mercy.” 

\--------

Right before Elder’s hand crashed into the ice, the ice shattered and shot in every direction as Wilhelm brought Uchelgais up to block the hand. He was clad from shoulder to toe in plate armor, and a blue cape moved with the force of impact from Elder’s hand colliding with Wilhelm’s avatar arm. 

The arm was then destroyed by the ranged operatives as Wilhelm then charged, using the momentum that he acquired from blocking the attack. His sword began glowing blue and appeared to double in length once again, just as it did in the mine. “For those you have slain…” he brought his sword across and sliced the opening left behind from all arms being destroyed. “... and all you have wounded and threatened…” he brought his sword back the other way and sliced the other direction. “I sentence you to die!” he raised his sword up and brought it downward in a powerful final strike to finish the three-hit combo otherwise referred to as Cross Cut. 

The cut found its mark, and Elder’s colossal form began falling apart and falling back as it turned to space dust. It faded to nothingness as its core disappeared from view. 

The group of twelve operatives stood as the realization their foe was finally beaten came over them. They all shouted and momentarily celebrated their victory as the announcement was made, “We have successfully routed Dark Falz. Thank you for your support.” They quickly made their return to Thorn and were praised for their victory. When Elder had been defeated, the Falz Arms disappeared, as did the Falspawn that plagued the city areas on the various ships. With the meseta reward he went up to Franca’s Cafe and opened a tab for the first time to celebrate the victory that was claimed, and for it to also serve as a parting glass for those who had fallen during the fighting. It would then become one of his traditions to do so after every major battle like that, be it against a Dark Falz or some other threat.


	6. The Knight's Journey Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This chapter will cover the year between the battle against Elder and Wilhelm meeting members and officers of the Neo Vanguard before ultimately joining them-

Dark Falz Elder had been routed. It was a costly battle. While the Guardian was on Omega, ARKS operatives scrambled to fill the void left behind, resulting in costly battles against Luther, Apprentice, and Gemini paired with the Profound Darkness. It seemed like they were more active without the Guardian present to take them down every time, and it was as though every incarnation was stronger than the previous. 

While many of the ARKS ops sought glory for their kill counts, Wilhelm remained the silent shield that protected those around him so they could get the glory they sought. He got his glory through knowing his fellow comrades were safe and successful as a result of the safety he provided for them in the field. Only a couple times was he at the top of the leaderboard for the most falspawn killed, and that was only by a few hundred points. 

Time progressed slowly, or at least that was how it felt to Wilhelm. He eventually earned enough meseta to buy a castle with Gothic themed architecture and furniture, which was like a dream come true for him, especially since the castle was on Earth near the mines he had the deeds to. All his holdings were in one spot, and he had access to everything he needed thanks to ARKS: his new home, storage, visiphone, shops, a means of getting back to the fleet in the event of emergencies arising, and the list continued on. Two years aboard the ship Thorn, and he had already established himself well. 

Emergency quest after emergency quest, Wilhelm went on them. Expedition missions, advance missions, limited time missions, he was part of them. It eventually got to the point that he would have to be ordered to rest so he could give his body time to recover and the F-factor time to be purged from him. 

Right after his time of rest was over, Dark Falz Persona began reading his head, threatening to destroy the universe in the process. In all honesty with how that thing fought, he would have rather fought the Profound Darkness any day. It seemed like Omega definitely had influence on the strengths and abilities of each Dark Falz that appeared on it, and it intensified every battle against them from then on. 

The first bout against Persona that Wilhelm partook in had ended, and he used the gate in Franca's Cafe to return. Upon turning in his report and receiving his reward for a couple client orders there, he began approaching the counter to open the tab for a successful mission, and that was when he met the first of three people that would become instrumental in a decision that would direct the path his life would go down, and for some reason she was trying to either flatter or mock him by calling him a white knight, then by calling him the name of one of the least pure knights of the round table.


	7. A Moment's Reprieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This chapter is short, but that is intentional, as I am transitioning from writing in the third person to writing in the first person as it was after this point in Wilhelm's life that I felt like I could immerse into character and identify fully with him. Chapter 8 onward will be in the first-person point of view.

Wilhelm raised an eyebrow when he heard the woman address him as a white knight and Sir Lancelot. Judging by her demeanor and her tone, she seemed to be trying to flatter him into buying her a drink, though he always opened a tab after every successful emergency mission. The woman had pink hair, that was all he remembered as it reminded him of some of the rather strange women back on Earth. He found out her name was Sakura, and that she was a member of the Neo Vanguard alliance, a detail that he noted for later as he was looking to join an alliance at some point, he had gotten about as far as he could on his own and did not have a steady squad to go on missions with. Later that evening at the cafe after the tab had been open, and exhausted, she tried drafting him to walk someone who was buzzed back to her quarters. The woman refused, which he was thankful for. Shortly after that moment everyone that was there went their separate ways until the following day. 

The next time he opened up a tab, Wilhelm met a man who looked like a samurai, was actually in his thirties, but the coloration of his hair made the man appear to be in his late forties or early fifties to Wilhelm. He was the complete opposite of Sakura and clearly did not want to be there, it had appeared he was dragged along. Wilhelm later found out his name was Ninavask, a rather friendly individual. He found out he was also a member of the same alliance that the woman was a part of. While he was sitting there talking to him, he felt like he was being watched from above by a pair of curious eyes, but he paid it no mind because it did not pose a threat to him. 

The events of those days and following all seemed like a blur because he actually found a group of people he enjoyed being around, and eventually Sakura asked him if he was interested in joining the Neo Vanguard, to which he gladly agreed to do so, he had been tired of being on his own. In the time following he felt like he was welcomed into the alliance with open arms.


	8. A Twist of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I switched to first person to help with immersion, as this is from my character's perspective
> 
> -This chapter is a companion piece to chapters 8 thru 10 of Mysterie's work "The Desert Rose"

An alliance-wide invitation went out for a party at Leila's personal quarters, and I honestly contemplated not going. I had only been a member of the alliance for maybe two weeks, so I did not know if I would feel welcomed or not. After the attack of the photoner fleet was repelled yet again, I changed into my more casual attire instead of showing up in a suit of armor, which the casual still looked formal. I suppose it could not be helped because of the principles I tried to hold to. 

The setup of the room the party took place in was quite similar to how many of the night clubs on Earth looked, a sense of familiarity in that regard. I had only been in one once, and that was it of my clubbing scene on Earth. I saw some familiar faces, which was a relief to me. There was Stryker, Leila, Sakura, Rhed, Ninavask, and a bunch of people I did not recognize. 

Not feeling up to dancing or drinking as I did not drink, I casually made my way over to the edge of the floor where there were chairs set up, making idle chit chat with those around me so not to stick out too much aside from the fact I was overdressed for the occasion. Fighting I could do all day any day, but to interact with others? That was where I struggled. My circle of friends was very small as a result of that, to the point that one could view it as loneliness. Evidently I had zoned out, because the next thing I remembered hearing was Leila talking. 

"And we have a knight in shining armor over here." and then something about someone hooking up with me, that she thought we would be perfect for each other. 

I chuckled and said, "I am an idiot in tin foil at best." I wasn't being modest, that was how I viewed myself. I didn't see myself as anything extravagant in any way, just another ARKS operative trying to make a name for myself through an honest standard of living. 

Having been too engrossed into that moment of conversation, I hadn't even noticed the woman Leila was talking to approach me. 

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Kaori." And with the sound of her voice, I was drawn into a conversation with said woman. She was shorter than me and had what appeared to be purple hair and lavender eyes. The moment that eye contact was established with her, it felt like everything around the two of us faded into the background until all but our voices were silent. 

"I am Wil." Really man? Was that the best you could do for an opening line with this woman? Come on, pull yourself together… 

“I have heard of you, I think I have seen you before at least once. You seem to have a reputation as a knight in shining armor even if it is not quite the same as a fairy tale. It seems that Leila said as she did because you don’t have anyone.”

"I am single." I agreed with the statement. Again Wil? Was that the best you could do? I stopped mentally cursing myself every time I spoke as I became engrossed in the conversation with Kaori, answering her questions to the best of my ability. I explained to her how I was from Earth, and that it was a crisis of faith caused by the Deus incident that led to me becoming an ARKS operative to find answers.

The conversation went on as I found out that people were interested in her for all the wrong reasons, focusing on either possessions or her appearance rather than her as a person. A shame really, but at least my interest in her has afforded for the opportunity to get to know her. I was accustomed to being hurt due to having worn my heart on my sleeve too many times so in that regard I was just as guarded as she was but for different reasons. I found myself wanting to get to know her even more, and actually enjoying the time spent with her even though we had literally just met. 

I had no idea how long we had been talking for as I lost all sense of time when I first heard Kaori's voice. I do know, however, that I was snapped back into reality when the announcement rang out for an urgent quest that involved clearing out the holiday celebration grounds on Naverius. 

"Looks like it's time to beat up some bosses again." Ninavask said. When did he get over here? Was I that absorbed into the conversation with Kaori, that I lost all sense of where I was?

"Yeah, are you going?" Kaori looked at me. 

"I think I will. It will be fun."

"Want to join our party then?" Ninavask asked. 

I nodded. "Sure, I just need to change." I said and left the party long enough to change into my armor and then headed to Franca's Cafe where Kaori and Ninavask were waiting. 

I only met her a few hours ago… why was I thinking about her? Why were all my thoughts about her? Focus Wil, focus! This is how people get distracted in battle, and ultimately how people can be hurt or worse. 

I approached Kaori and Ninavask who were waiting by the quest counter, and we ended up going to the field for the quest. 

It was a run of the mill eradication quest, taking out enemies as they appeared with no other objective. We ran three rounds of that mission before returning to the cafe, cold, sore, and thirsty. Kaori ordered tea, I made sure to make a note of the kind she ordered so I knew for the next time. Ninavask also ordered tea. 

We all sat down at a table, taking time to warm up after being in the cold for as long as we were. 

"If you're from Earth, how did you come to join ARKS?" Kaori finally asked. 

I had already explained this, but would answer the question because she was the one who asked it. "After the Deus Incident, my faith was shaken to the core, and I sought answers."

"That makes sense." She said in a way that made it seem like she understood what he was thinking in some way. 

"I came here with nothing but the clothes on my back and a few deeds."

"I think I'm gonna take off, I've had enough fun for one night. I'll see you later Kaori."

"See you tomorrow Ninavask." She said and waved as he finished his tea and left. Finally an opportunity to talk with this interesting woman one on one. 

"Deeds?"

"I have a castle on Earth, it is a dream become reality for me."

"I would like to see it."

"It's not finished, I'm still working on getting things moved in. I'd like to host a banquet there sometime in the future."

"I'm sure it's wonderful though. I imagine it would take a while to get everything set up." I nodded in response both to her statement and to her hint of wanting to see the castle. We then got up after finishing our drinks.

"Lead the way." She smiled. I led the way to the nearest teleporter which then took us to a dropship where we then went down to Earth and into the foyer of my castle. I hoped she liked what she saw upon arrival.

It looked exactly as a castle with Gothic style architecture would be expected to look. "I've still got a ways to go before things are situated." I explained as I showed her around the foyer, where the dining hall was, and explained a little about the other rooms in the castle. 

"It's lovely. You have made a good start."

"I plan to have more, but I don't know what to put on the balcony just yet. Speaking of, I saved the best part for last." I opened the door leading to the balcony which stood above some ruins that appeared to be from the medieval era of Earth's history. It was quiet, calm, and peaceful, a welcome break from the intensity of life as an ARKS operative. "This view is my favorite. It reminds me of ocean views and enhances the beauty of the place."

"It does, it's so beautiful." Kaori said as she gazed out at the sight. I had stopped at the railing several feet away out of respect for her, perhaps an overcorrection on my part, I was not sure, but I did not want to do anything to compromise either of us in any way. 

The moment of silence that followed seemed to be a long one, during which something was weighing on my heart. I had only known her for a few hours, but I could tell there was something there. I did not know what it was, but at the same time I could not find the words to remotely begin expressing what I was feeling. The reflection of the moonlight upon the water seemed to put my mind at ease right when I began to speak and break the silence. 

"I'm glad I got to spend time with you today. That we went on that mission and came back here." I felt like my heart was about to beat out of my chest and my breath caught on my throat. How could this be? I just met her hours ago… I liked her, a lot. What bothered me most was that I could not discern if I was hasty in these feelings or not. To fall in love in a single day? That seemed like the thing of fairy tales, of childish dreams, not the reality we were in. 

“I am too. Today has been so wonderful and I can’t remember the last time I felt so relaxed.” She was watching me out of the corner of her eye now, I could feel it. Not a fearful or angered way, but a good, if not endearing way. 

I took a brief breath before I decided to speak again. "I don't know if this is too fast, but I know what I feel." I could hear her feet shuffle against the stone beneath us as she turned to face me. It appeared that I had her undivided attention. I knew that once this discussion began right here, there would be no turning back. 

"It hasn't even been that long, but I feel I can relax around you."

I did not know what it was, but the more I talked with her, the easier it seemed to get to do so. Just being around her, I felt like the troubled waters of my life calmed even if it was for a mere moment. 

"As do I. This isn't a fairy tale though, this is real." She took a step toward me. After a moment I turned to face her, my eyes meeting hers. Was this really about to happen?

"I know it. This has been one of the best days even so." Her words seemed to ring through right there. She enjoyed the time as much as I did, if not moreso. I thought finding answers for the Deus incident was why I joined ARKS. Could it be that fate had something else in store? 

I did not know what to say. I was trying to find the words when she spoke again. She took another step toward me as she did.

"Is it truly living if one doesn't take risks?" 

I responded, "But is it a risk or an investment?" I felt my breath catch in my throat again as my heart skipped a beat before racing when I took a single step toward her, closing the gap between us. 

"I don't think it's business, but a leap of faith." She said and her gaze met mine again. In that moment, having been uncertain about these newfound emotions, I finally had clarity. Just as Kaori was falling for me, I was falling for her.

"If you take that leap of faith, I will catch you." I said. The next steps and actions would dictate what occurred next. One misstep and everything Fate had been weaving could be undone. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her in close. In the back of my mind I hoped I did not overstep any boundaries in doing that. I wanted to kiss her, but I did not know if the moment was right, or if she wanted that. This was the first time in my life that I honestly was at a loss as to what to say or what to do. 

Then, Kaori spoke, again giving me clarity as she asked a question. "Can I… kiss you?" So she did want that. I needed to learn how to better read people so I could pick up on things like that. In response to the question, I lightly pressed my forehead against hers, brought a hand up and rested it on her cheek, and brushed my lips against hers before pressing them against hers for a brief moment. I slowly pulled back from the kiss, obviously just as dazed as she was. I smiled and she did as well, both of us overwhelmed by the sensations that first kiss gave us. It confirmed to me that I had undoubtedly fallen in love with her, a woman I had just met. 

"I want to make you mine, Kaori. I know we only met today and have been getting to know each other, but I can't help this feeling."

"I think this is what I feel… I have never felt anything like this before."

"I guess this makes us a couple, right?"

"Right."

To think what just happened was simply because Leila got the two of us to talk. We both owed her our thanks. The silence between us spoke for itself, it was a moment of true contentment, knowing we were both where we believed we were meant to be. However, the silence was ended by a quiet alarm on Kaori's tablet. She drew back and shut it off.

"It's getting late, you should probably head back." She nodded in response, but there was reluctance behind it. 

"Yes, I will see you tomorrow. Have a good evening."

"Have a good evening." I replied with a smile. I watched as she walked back in through the doors and used the teleporter to go back to the ship. 

I looked up at the moon. "Well, this truly is an unexpected twist of fate… but a very welcome one. I should probably see about finding out who her parents are and doing this the right way…"


End file.
